Persian Blue
by Wing
Summary: Relena has been on the brink of peace for the last 2 years and some are still out to destroy it. Soon Heero,Duo,Trowa,Quatre and Wufei must return to protect Relena, but is it Relena that needs protecting or is it them? HY+RP (non-Yaoi) ^_^ enjoy! CHAPT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. All characters used in my story are the original creation of Hajime Yadate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. Other users are Mixx manga, Tokyopop,Cartoon Network ext..   
Thank you.   


Relena looked out into the sky. Her eyes ventured slowly to the beautiful colors of pinks and oranges setting slowly into the west. A light breeze blew past her face, letting her golden brown tresses gently brush over her regal blue orbs. She smiled. Relena often came to her balcony to watch the dying sunset after a day of endless politics. It just always seemed to soothe her...the way the clouds swirled around in an endless dance in a mixture of purple and pink pigment. It had always been her means of "escape" from the real world. Here, she could drift into deep thought without loud disruption of officers or endless paperwork to bother her. 

Relena let her eyes close and allow the moment to sink in before she had to retreat back to her room. Opening her eyes once more her smile dropped as the sun disappeared behind the hills, and dark gray clouds started to form overhead. The dark forms started to cover the land in a blanket of gray as the last trace of dark blue sky was covered up. Relena still stood on the balcony, eyes straight forward never moving, never noticing as small droplets of cool rain started to fall. 

It had been 2 years since her last encounter with the gundam boys. Duo,Quatre,Wufei,Trowa.....Heero. She could remember them all too well. All the fun she had, and all the torture she went through. Peace had always been and still was a fragile thing which could be shattered at any moment. She had worked so hard these past years to keep it at bay, while many were out to destroy it. She had never really understood the concept of war. It was just a useless display of raw emotions dealt out in anger, when there was no need for it. Relena had always been in favor for dealing with these problems in talking. Not fighting. Not more bloodshed that would only increase anger and fuel rage........ 

"Heero...." she said wistfully 

Relena had been thinking more and more about him lately. Ever since their had been rumors from the preventors that Heero had been sighted close by. It was hard. She had been trying desperately to try and move on. He did not feel the same way she did about him. However she still refused to let go. No matter how many times she told herself that he would never come back, no matter how many times she tried to convince herself..it was no use. That only made her think of him more. And it tortured her. Inside and out. She missed him. The way his disheveled brown locks were always hung just below his brow, the way his persian blue orbs would shine with such intensity, and the way that she always felt protected when she was with him. 

She had never meet anyone like Heero Yuy in her life before the war, and he took a great effect on her. The more and more she began to run into him the more and more she began to fall in love with him. Despite the fact that he always threatened to kill her, she knew inside he was a kind person with a pure heart. Though he always denied the fact that he had emotions, she knew better. She knew that he WAS a human, not the "perfect soldier" trained from childhood, but a human. 

By that point Relena's clothes were soaking wet from the pouring rain. They clung to her like a second skin as she involuntarily shuddered from the cold. Slowly walking in around the glass door frame she sat down on her bed,feeling its gathered heat and sighing inwardly. That's another thing she missed about Heero....his warmth. She never really thought about it, much less told him but it always seemed as though he had an internal heater inside him. Every time she was near him or if she were to touch him her body would instantly warm up. 

'I suppose its that effect he has on people' Relena thought warmly. 

As she sat up from her bed she went over to the bathroom and slowly peeled off her wet clothes, replacing them with newly laid out ones from her dresser. Having that done, she gracefully walked down her miniature hallway and back into her sleeping courtiers. 

' Really! This place seems more like a house than a single room!' she thought, eyes widening at all the various different rooms leading out of the main chamber. 

Entering her bedroom she felt a different kind of feeling overtake her. She couldn't put her finger on it...it was almost like she was being watched..like she wasn't alone. Seeing the door to the outside opened, she quickly closed it shuddering at the sudden rush of cold. Thinking the previous feeling was only the wind she dismissed it from her mind and went on to brushing her hair. 

Suddenly, hearing a slight rustling noise behind her..Relena froze. Slowly putting down her comb she turned around. A tall dark shadow , leaning against the wall was what greeted her. Relena gasped. Regaining composure she stood up tall and glared coldly at the figure. 

"Who are you..?" she asked 

The figure smiled evilly and propped himself off the wall, advancing towards Relena. Just before she could do anything the figure had already clamped his hand over her mouth and grabbed her by her waist. 

"Hello, Relena Peacecraft." said the dark figure as he looked deep into her eyes. 

Relena's eyes widened with terror as the figure slowly made his way down towards her face,closing the space between them. She could feel his hot tingling breath on her lips..getting closer and closer........... Until a short and precise "BANG" sound rung through her ears. She looked up to the figure who just moments ago had her in his grasp and he fell to the ground limply in his own pool of blood. She looked to where the sound came from and saw slightly taller young man than she standing there with his gun barrel pointed straight where the "man" used to be. Relena looked shocked. She squinted through the darkness to try and see who saved her, but the shadows kept his face well hidden. The man lowered his gun. 

"W-who are you..?!" Relena stammered. 

The man slowly walked out of the shadows,facing Relena. Despite herself Relena let out a gasp. 

"H-heero....?!" she exclaimed, barely above a whisper. 

He still looked the same as he had 2 years ago...his disheveled brown hair hung loosely over his eyes, he had grown somewhat taller and much more muscular. Relena had made a mental note of that. Moving up to his face she noted that he still wore the same expressionless look that he always had, but his eyes......there was something different about his eyes.....They still held their intensity and beauty.....but as opposed to the expressionless glare he usually wore..it seemed as though he had various emotions running through him. This being a very rare case of emotion from Heero she took a step forward in concern. Heero steeped back in response, bringing out his gun (out of habit). He sighed inwardly and slowly put it back into his holster, but as soon as he had his eyes winced in pain. 

Relena catching the sudden display of pain she asked full of concern: 

"Heero..are you all right?" 

"Hn. Fine." he responded ,never taking his eyes off of her. 

'She has certainly grown over the years' he noted 'Her figure is much more matured than the 15-year-old girl I left behind 2 years ago. Her slim figure has filled in nicely, and it doesn't look too bad in that nightgown either...' 

Heero mentally slapped himself. He didn't have time for casualties. He had forgotten what kind of effect Relena had on him over the years of not seeing her. He finally meet her gaze, her's full of concern...always for him. 'Why me?' He always asked himself. 

"Your back....." she whispered , tears forming in her eyes. 

He nodded in affirmation. 

He found himself staring down at the ground. Clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly.   
The pain was burning inside him...he had been attacked previously before getting there, and the side of his hip was really getting irritating. His vision was starting to act up and he felt his world start to spin. Suddenly, he felt himself stumble against his own will and fall to the ground on all four's, clenching the carpet in agony. 

"HEERO!!" Relena screamed and ran to his side, placing her arm around him. 

Heero shrugged away her warm gesture and shakily sat up, breathing heavily. His eyes emotionless as ever. 

"Please, Heero.. tell me what's wrong!" she pleaded with him. 

"Nothing I can't handle." He responded in his usual monotone voice. 

Relena stared at him , eyes full of determination. They stared straight at him, he staring back. Just as soon as she was about to lift herself, a wet, sticky sensation on her hand had stopped her. She looked down and saw BLOOD on her hands! Then she traced it to its source. That's only when she noticed that his hip was bleeding horribly! It had a deep gash running along his side and from the looks of his pants it seemed as though he had lost a lot of blood. She quickly looked up to him, tears threatening to spill. His head was down again , exept this time he didn't seem to respond to her calls. Relena placed both hands on both sides of his face, slowly lifting it. 

'He's so PALE!' 

Relena looked horrified as she felt his entire body go limp, his head resting on her shoulder. She could feel his hot breath on the side of her neck and felt relived. She cradled him in her arms as her mind raced. 

' What happened, Heero?! Why...why would you come back NOW...?' 

She slowly looked over to the dead man to her left. 

' Oh yeah. HIM.' Then she looked back at Heero. 

'He saved me....He saved my life. AGAIN. .' she said remembering the various times he had saved her. 

' Well. No time for crying now. You have to get help.' 

Suddenly Relena remembered where she was and snapped back to reality. 

"PAGAN! QUICK! SOMEONE! HELP.....!!" she shouted so loudly that it woke the entire household. 

Pagan, an older man with whitening hair came rushing in , in his pajamas and robe. 

"Yes, Miss Relena?! What is the matter??" 

The older man gasped as he saw the two men lying on Relena's floor. Both bleeding. 

"Please Pagan! Help me...!" Relena yelled, motioning towards Heero. 

The old man hastened his pace as he made it over to the boy. His cuts were quite serious. 

At that moment Milliardo and Noin entered the room. Both gasping at the blood stained carpets and two men lying on the floor. 

"Relena!! Are you all right??!!" Milliardo asked quickly making it over to his sister, slowly pulling her away from Heero. 

Milliardo stared in disbelieve at Heero. 

"Heero Yuy?!" Milliardo exclaimed. "What did he do to you Relena?! What happened?!" he yelled while looking back and fourth from Heero to the man to his left. 

Relena started to explain the whole scenario and what happened, not leaving out a single detail. When she was finished Noin enveloped her in a large hug. 

"Are you sure you're all right?" Noin asked concerned. 

"I'M fine, but Heero....-." Relena said looking to Heero. " We have to get him some medical attention . Quickly!" 

"The nearest hospital is way too far off the interstate. He'll never make it if we use the highway.." Noin stated quickly. Observing his wounds at the same time. 

"We could always contact Ms. Sally..." Pagan suggested. 

"Brilliant Pagan! I hadn't thought of that..it's a good thing that Sally decided on staying on earth a while longer. I'll contact her." Noin said. Rushing into the next room to her videophone. 

Milliardo on the other hand did not like the idea of his little sister looking out for someone like 'Heero Yuy', but he figured that he would save his lecturing for later. Taking another look at the corpse next to him. He decided to do a little investigating. Searching his pockets, jacket, and pants he ended up finding a small ID inscribed on his left hand. It read: 

_Soldier Morris Burnt_   
_"Lowe organization"_

Milliardo slowly read over the name "Lowe Organization"... why did that sound so familiar? Well. There was no use in trying to remember at the moment. He stuck the name into the back of his mind and kept searching. On his jacket pocket he found a almost microscopic camera device. 

'Most likely trying to get information out of Relena...' he thought. Slowly placing it onto the ground he crushed it with his shoe. 

Relena, not having a clue as to what her brother was doing looked over his shoulder to get a better view. 

"Milliardo...What are you doing?" she asked, worry still written over her face. 

"Nothing Relena.". he lied. He really didn't like to lie to her like that; but for her safety it was necessary. 

Relena frowned. She hated it when everyone kept things from her. Especially when it concerned HER. 

Looking back over to Heero, he stayed motionless, eyes closed. His raged breathing made his chest heave back and fourth at an inconsistent speed which made Relena uneasy. Her eyes rested onto his face...it was getting more pale by the minute. She held his hand in hers and prayed for him silently. Though she knew he was going to make it...he always had. 

"Heero......" 

* * *

*In a hidden fortress somewhere on the L1 colony.* 

A rather raged looking elder man in uniform stood looking at the Earth's Sphere from a space capsule window. His nose wrinkled up in disgust. 

"Damn that Peacecraft girl....." he muttered softly to himself. 

Next to a rather large TV screen a single soldier stood with a remote in hand, fast forwarding the events on the screen.   
Rather suddenly the soldier paused the screen. 

"SIR!-" the soldier exclaimed. "-I believe I found him!" 

The elder man turned and faced the TV screen. 

"Found WHO?!" 

The younger soldier shuddered from fear of the old man. 

"The lost son of Lowe SIR!" 

The elder man stood in front of the screen for what seemed the longest time. Until he convinced himself that what he saw was real. A large, malicious grin finally escaped his mouth. 

"Good work , soldier. You are dismissed." 

As the younger soldier quietly left the room, the elder man simply laughed. Obviously amused at the sight he saw infront of him he looked towards the screen once more. 

"Obviously my men did not complete their mission thoroughly." he said, slightly chuckling. "-no matter. He will be eliminated soon enough." 

The elder man slowly turned around, continuing to look at the Earth. 

"This time I'll make sure personally that the job gets done right, and you will soon perish.." looking over the last time to the screen he took the remote and focused into the face of Heero Yuy. The old man broke slowly into a menichal laugh that filled the entire building. 

"You will not be so lucky this time.....Odin."   


**To Be Continued............**   


**Thank you so much for reading my very first fanfiction!!! YAY! Its complete! So just keep writing all you authors! And if you have time, please review! Thank you :)******

***~*~*~*Wing*~*~*~***

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. They are originally the creation of Hajime Yadate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. Others are Mixx manga,Tokyopop, Cartoon Network ext.. Thank you.   
  
  


" What?! Heero Yuy?! Are you sure? We haven't seen him around the preventors in a long while!" Sally, a woman in her early 20's practically screamed over the videophone. 

"Yes Sally. We are quite sure. I will explain it all when you get here. Just please. He needs medical attention badly. So hurry over here as soon as you can." said Noin. 

"Understood. Keep pressure on the wound until I get there. Out." Sally said as she terminated the connection. 

Going down the small hallway and into the bedroom she looked at Relena. She looked so....happy! Though right now you might mistake Heero for dead the way she was acting.. it was obvious in her eyes..the way she looked at him. 

'She's been waiting for you Heero.' Noin thought as she looked at the two. 

However as soon as Noin turned to her financeé, Milliardo he had a different sort of look on his face. The sort of look that would kill any normal person. She could tell Milliardo wasn't in favor of Relena and Heero being an "issue". He was about to open his mouth when Noin put her hand on his shoulder and motioned for him and her to steap outside. Milliardo glared at her in return, but Noin not being the one to so easily give up practically threw him out of the room. 

"We'll be right back, Relena!" Noin shouted out to Relena from down the hall, picking up some gauze at the same time and throwing it to her. "Keep pressure on his wound until we get back!" 

Noin stopped mid-way down the hall, facing Milliardo. 

"What do you think your doing?!" Milliardo practically screamed, his face growing red from anger. 

Noin knew that she had better be careful of what she said, so as not to get him more upset. 

"Milliardo. Please listen...-" 

"NO! YOU listen! I decide what is best for Relena., not you. Do you understand me?!" Milliardo yelled. 

" No Milliardo, I don't understand you. First of all she's a grown woman, she can make her own choices. Second. You do not own her!" 

" No I don't Noin, but I do know what's best for her, and what is best for her does not include the name 'Heero Yuy'!" 

"Milliardo!-" 

"I will not let him near her. I only want her to be safe. She's my baby sister Noin...." Milliardo said, his voice slowly starting to quiet down. 

"Honey, she may be your sister, but she's not a little child anymore. She can make her own choices, and grow from them. You know that." 

"I only want her to be safe..." 

"- and she will be Milliardo. Heero will always protect her. He would never do anything to hurt her..." 

"It's not her protection I was referring too.. but her heart." he said, concern written all over his face. 

Noin frowned and slowly placed her arms around his waist ,burying her face into his chest. Milliardo was shocked at her sudden actions, but none the less returned the hug. Noin looked sweetly up to him giving him a genuine smile. 

"Milliardo. I will always follow you , but you can't hide her from the rest of the world forever..-" Noin said slowly reaching up and kissing him gently on the lips. "-i'm only asking you to consider it...but won't you give Heero a chance?" 

He looked dumbfoundedly down to his fianceé. He had not been expecting that...and now he was unprepared. He didn't know how to react. Milliardo sighed in defeat. 

"Very well...I suppose I could let her..but if he so much as harms a single hair on her i'll....-" 

" It won't happen. Trust me Milliardo." Noin said, smiling. 

'You better be smarter this time around, Yuy..' Milliardo thought, feeling himself start to tense up again. 

*************************************** 

Relena looked down at Heero who's head was laying on her lap. She looked down sadly to the young man that lay before her. 

'What did they do to you Heero..?' she thought grimly while looking at his unconscious form. Even in the state of total unconsciousness he managed to keep a straight face. Just like a soldier.... 

'My perfect soldier...' she mused. 

It had seemed like all too long since she had seen Heero....she was still mad at him. He had been the one filling her dreams and thoughts everyday and night. He was the one which caused her so much pain in her heart....   
He had brushed her off so many times in the past that it had made her head spin. She wanted so badly to just slap him hard across the face for everything he had ever done to her... but she knew it wasn't his fault. It was her own. He had done nothing wrong. She had always gotten in the way, and she understood that. It wasn't his fault that she fell for him. Though she had silently prayed that he had loved her as well...   
As she looked at his unconscious form she noted how cute he actually looked in his sleep. Relena smiled and actually chuckled. 

'Oh, how i'm sure he would love to hear that!' she thought. 

Out of nowhere Heero suddenly convulsed, making Relena shriek. Milliardo and Noin back rushed into the room to see what was the matter. 

"Relena! What happ-" Milliardo started. 

Relena cut off his sentence, looking at Heero whose face was a ghostly white. "- he just started convulsing! Noin! What's wrong with him?!" 

Noin rushed to Heero's side and checked his pulse. 

'Steady.' 

Then she checked his wound, which Relena had kept the gauze over. Her eyes widened in shock. 

'The bleeding had stopped?! Wait...no...There's still blood flowing from somewhere...Oh no.' 

Noin gently turned Heero over on his stomach only to find a SECOND wound in his lower back. 

'A knife stab no doubt.' Noin noted. 

Relena looked completely horror stricken. THAT'S why he had been bleeding so badly...why hadn't she noticed it before?! 

Suddenly, the screaching of a car coming to a sudden stop filled their ears. 

"Sally..!" Relena exclaimed. 

Noin and Milliardo rushed downstairs to help her with the supplies, leaving Relena all alone with Heero.   
Relena looked down to Heero with tears glistening in her eyes. 

"You'll be fine Heero...I promise." 

* * *

"General Sinen! We cannot seem to trace the last transmission sent from soldier Morris Burnt SIR!" said a soldier in a deep red military coat. 

"WHAT?!" screamed the elder man, known as General Sinen. 

"Yes SIR! All memory seems to have been deleted from our camera's memory bank..." the soldier said hesitantly 

General Sinen rubbed his temples furiously and sat back down onto his desk. 

"Very well...." the general mumbled. "Anything on the troops we had sent?" 

The soldier shuddered inwardly as he replied: 

"They have also been destroyed." the soldier cringed at these words and prepared for the worst 

The General's eyes widened in shock as his face reddened in anger 

"WHO DID THIS?!" 

"W-We are not sure at this moment SIR! But we are getting to the bottom of it!" 

The General sighed loudly as he continued to rub his temples 

"Get out of my sight." he said sharply. 

The soldier nodded and gave a very brief salute, quietly walking out the door. 

The General slowly looked up from his desk and glared straight out in front of him. 

"They have hidden her well.....but not good enough to keep General Sinen away. I will find her. If it is the last thing I do..." 

General Sinen said as he slammed his fist into the table, sending strips of wood and metal clashing with each other. 

"Your playing with fire Miss Peacecraft....make one wrong move..and your mine." 

* * *

The lights shined brightly over the uncauncious form of Heero Yuy. 

' Too hot....' 

The room seemed to be spinning around and around in his head. The throbbing pain of his back quickly kicked in as he slowly stirred back to the state of counciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times to focus. At first he had forgotten where he was ,and started to panic. However after surveying the room , he looked to his left and saw the sleeping form of Relena next to him, slumped over in a chair. Suddenly Heero remembered what had happened...... 

*Flashback* 

_It was on the way over to Relena's mansion....the engines were roaring inside his car, going much faster than the speedlimit, driving like a mad man._

_' I hope i'm not to late....' Heero thought_

_Previously Dr.J had informed him about a certain terrorist group who had been planing an assassination on 'Relena Darilan'. A group of terrorists named the "Lowe Organization". It seemed as though they were very organized and had been planing the attack for months in advance. Only till now was he informed._

_Heero's brow furrowed. He could not fail this mission. It was too important. Peace was too fragile to stand alone in the hands of the people. If Relena died, then peace would follow. She was too important to lose....for peace-_

_**'-and for you as well.'** his subconscious reminded him._

_'Shut up.' the soldier side of Heero was starting to kick in. 'She is only my mission objective.Nothing more,nothing less'._

_'**You only wish to think of it that way. Keep telling yourself that Heero. You just might believe it someday....'**_

_'I do believe it! What would you  know...?!'_

**_' I know everything about you Heero. I am you.'_**

_Now he was getting annoyed. He put the voice aside for now and continued thinking about the best way to enter the mansion... but soon it came back:_

**_'Stop trying to ignore it Heero..you know you care about her.'_**

_'Even if I did ..what would it matter? I don't deserve her..... Everything I touch I destroy..' Heero reminded himself, momentarily looking down to his hands._

**_'Heero, stop torturing yourself.'_**

_'This conversation is over. I have a mission to complete.' Heero thought firmly, as he came to the entrance of the mansion._

_Jumping out of his car, he quickly climbed over the fence which surrounded the building, landing on the hard soil beneath him. After giving himself a propelling start he raced towards the building._

_'Please don't be too late....!' He prayed silently._

_Out in front of the building, the enemy had already surrounded the premises._

_'Damn!' Heero thought,quickly ducking behind a tree._

_There were about 10-11 men, against one. The odds were against him, but he figured a way to get past them...._

_ *********************_

_'BANG!' the gunshot sounded out throughout the woods, as the last man fell to the ground._

_Heero looked down in disgust to the 10 men lying dead in a large heap, in their own blood. He limped slowly towards the man whom he had just shot. Heero had taken a pretty bad blow to his upper thigh earlier and a large gash was what greeted him,gushing blood._   
_He glared down to the man, his eyes tried to focus but he was beginning to feel dizzy from loss of blood. After making sure the man was dead he slowly turned around to leave, when suddenly the man leapt up with his last ounce of strength and stabbed Heero right in his lower back tailbone._

_Heero's eyes widened in shock, as he stumbled forward catching his breath. His eyes winced at the pain surging through him, and took out the knife. Heero glared at the man and lunged towards him, forgetting the pain of his back. After the man was presumed dead, once more he turned to leave. This time blood gushed from not just one wound, but two._

_ ****************************_   
_He had just climbed up Relena's balcony, only to find the door already opened. As he quietly walked into the dark room he did not see Relena, but a dark shadow across the room. His head was facing the other direction, and from the looks of it he didn't even know Heero had entered._

_'Baka.' Heero thought as he focused his attention to the man._

_Suddenly Relena walked into the room, combing her hair. He watched her pause and turn around to the figure as he advanced towards her._

_Heero struggled to bring out his gun, but he was loosing balance and stumbled against the wall. Finally, after getting himself together he brought out his gun and aimed for the man's head._

_A slight anger had risen up in his chest as he had seen the man, only inches from her face about to kiss her. He didn't know what that feeling was...infact he was quite clueless. However he ignored it for the most part and pulled the trigger, sending the man's body to tumble to the floor, in his own blood....._

_ The last thing he remembered after that is suddenly feeling a whole lot lighter and collapsing to the floor._   
_Everything after that was a mystery...exept for the distant voice of Relena who called out his name as he fell....._

*End Flashback* 

Heero laid back and closed his eyes. 

The soft, assuring sound of the heart monitor slowly entered his ears as he let it's sickening harmony fill his senses, and soon accompany him to sleep...... 

"Mission Complete.." Heero mumbled softly as he anticipatingly greeted the darkness that overcame him. Not long after, he felt himself falling into a long anticipated deep sleep.....   


**To Be Continued.....**   


** *** Thank you for reading chapter 2!!! :) Well, if you do have time.. a review would be well appreciated. You know us "AUTHERS" *shakes head in disgust* AGG!....We just want a little recognition. *sigh* It seems as though we ask a lot of you readers. (I would know..till 4 days ago I was 'just' a reader...*sigh*) Well just remember..us writers FUEL off of your reviews and insightful comments( as I have now found out...and its TRUE! SO true! I find myself every day checking my 'statistics' to see if a review has come in...its nerve racking!!). SO just try to review if you can , ok? Alrighty then. STAY COOL! :)**

** *~*~*~*Wing*~*~*~***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Gundam Wing is the original creation of Hajime Yadate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. Other users are Mixx Manga, Tokyopop, Cartoon Network.. ext. Thank you :)   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of the L4 colony! Traveling Circus presents- 'The Amazing Catherine' in her knife throwing act!" The ring man's voice shouted throughout the tent area, followed by many cheer's from the audience. 

A spot light was focused on two people emerging onto the stage. One was wearing a body tight purple dress with flares at the ends. She had redish-brown hair and light blue/violet eyes. As she approached the platform she took a short bow, then held out her hand for her assistant. He was very tall, and handsome. He had long brown bangs that covered one of his two emerald green eyes. He was wearing big puffy white pants and a multicolored vest. 

After the young man had positioned himself up against the large wooden board behind him, Catherine took out one of her many knives from her small sash that she kept around her waist. 

"Ready Trowa?" Catherine asked the young man. 

He simply nodded. 

As Catherine slowly brought her hands behind her head she positioned herself to throw the knives. Almost immediately she released the knives from her hand and sent them flying towards Trowa's head. The knives narrowly missed his head by a centimeter at the most. Large cheers and whistles were heard erupting from the audience. Catherine smiled. 

"Common Trowa! Give them a little smile..!" Catherine shouted over the audience, her face beaming with joy. 

Trowa only slightly smirked. 

He had gotten used to Catherine's constant plea's and gestures. It had only been 2 years since he had returned to the circus after the Marimeya incident, and now it seemed more of a home to him then he had ever known before. He had actually grown to like the people there, and Catherine who was supposedly his sister. Of course he knew he had no family. She only insisted on acting as one. 

Another dagger flew past his head, the crowd once again erupting into cheers. 

It had been a good 2 years since his last rendezvous with his last partners in war, the Gundam Pilots. He could still remember all the most memorable times he had with them. They were his first and only true 'friends'. Though during war he never considered them as friends, only partners and maybe even less than that. Now that the war was past he had seemed to have far too much free time on his hands. It had seemed as though it was all too peaceful.. he thought peace might hold up for a while, but this long? He had a funny feeling about it that just made him uncomftorable..... 

'Like calm before a storm...' Trowa thought as the last dagger barely brushed up against his leg. 

'Hm. She's off today..that one was far too close' he observed, feeling a small trickle of blood run down his leg. 

She had been acting strange ever since that morning... like she was always on the verge of tears. Most of the time he put that aside, but there was something different about her this time. He had decided that he was going to find out what it was. 

As Trowa grabbed the rest of the knives off the wooden platform he and Catherine took their bows and slowly made their way off stage. 

"I'm sorry Trowa...I- I just.." Catherine stammered. 

Trowa brought up his hand to silence her. 

"It's fine." he said assuringly. 

Catherine slowly nodded her head. She had also gotten used to him. He was always so quiet and mysterious, and hardly talked.   
He was a great mystery to her even after all these years of knowing him, but she still loved him as if he were her actual brother. The slightest things about him seemed to amaze her. Whenever he had come close to revealing something secretive about himself, she always felt honored that he would trust her with such valuable information. 

As she slowly unpacked her lunch from her backpack a familiar voice broke into her thoughts.. 

"You've been acting strangely lately Catherine." Trowa said " -anything you want to talk about?". 

Catherine froze. 

That's another thing that amazed her about him. He always seemed to be able to read people incredibly well. She had just figured it as a gift, but this time she wished he never had it. 

"Nothing's wrong..whatever made you think that something was?" 

"No reason.". he responded. 

Catherine cringed. She knew she couldn't keep the secret from him much longer...but she just didn't want him to leave her again. She fumbled around with a particular paper in her backpack, almost deciding weather she should show it to him or not. 

"Trowa.." Catherine said, slowly bringing out the paper in her bag. 

Trowa turned to face her, giving her his undivided attention. 

"The preventors sent a message to you this morning..." she said, slightly trembling as she handed the paper to him. 

Trowa slowly unfolded the message. It read:   
  


_ Mr. Trowa Barton,_

_Please be informed that we would request a meeting with all former Gundam pilots._   
_Please reply to this message as soon as possible._

_ - Lady Une_   
  


Trowa slowly folded up the paper and placed it into his pocket. He could only assume the rest of the gundam pilots had received a message identical to this one and were on their way. He had better hurry. 

"Thank you." Trowa said silently, slowly walking over to the videophone. 

Catherine stood there, frozen in place. She couldn't bare another separation...not when she had come this close to him. Every time the preventors had sent him a message in the past he was out of there faster than he had gotten the message. She couldn't take it anymore. It seemed so unfair to her that Trowa would just keep coming and leaving without consulting her first... 

She heard Trowa's light footsteps coming towards the door as he walked back in. She watched him slowly place all his belongings into a single bag and take off his make-up. Soon he was dressed just like he had always been, long pants with a turtleneck sweater. 

Catherine trembled slightly as she asked him: 

"Your leaving again. Aren't you?" 

Trowa paused momentarily and looked up to her. Then he swung his bag over his shoulders and nodded his head briefly. 

Catherine stood there momentarily allowing the information to sink in. Then as soon as she snapped back into reality she saw Trowa lifting up the curtain of the tent, and slowly walking out. 

"TROWA!" she screamed, running after him. 

He turned around to look at her. Her face was scrunched up in pure anger, while tears flowed down her face. She stomped over to him and slapped him hard across the face, sending his head sideways. 

" Why do you keep running off like this Trowa...?! I thought the war was over! You said you would never go again..you promised me.." she said, her voice starting to quiver down by the last part. 

A red mark in the shape of a hand slowly formed on Trowa's cheek as he slowly turned his head to her. His eyes were calm as usual, but his voice was incredibly soothing. 

"Catherine.." he said gently , putting his hands on her shoulders. "- I promise you, I will come back." 

Catherine looked up to him, tears spilling from her face. 

"You also promised you wouldn't go..." 

"You know I wouldn't go if it wasn't important. Trust me." he said . 

Catherine stared into his emerald orbs momentarily, then nodded and closed her eyes. She then slowly backed away, out of his grasp. 

"Fine. Go. But I expect you to back, safe!" she said, slightly smiling. 

Trowa nodded and slowly turned around, and started walking again. As he started to disappear from sight Catherine clutched her elbows with both hands. 

" I do trust you Trowa...I do.." 

* * *

" So, what happened back there in your driveway Noin?" Sally asked as she reached over to check on Heero. 

Noin frowned and looked at her. 

"It seems as though an assassination was attempted, plenty of back up as you might have already seen." Noin said, smiling. "That boy is amazing. He took them all down..." 

Sally nodded her head in agreement. She had remembered the many times she had come in contact with Heero Yuy. She had seen and been involved with him many times before in war. He really was an amazing soldier. She was fully convinced that there wasn't anything he could not do. 

"Hmm..he's banged up pretty badly." Sally stated, re-moistening his wounds with antibiotics. 

"I wouldn't be suprised. He did take a pretty bad blow to his lower back though.." Noin said slightly concerned. 

"Yeah. He will need to stay off it for a couple of weeks.." Sally said 

Suddenly a slight mumbling noise could be heard from across the bed. Thinking it was another enemy Sally jolted up in place, but what greeted her made a smile form across her lips... 

Relena was still sitting there, sleeping. 

Sally chuckled. 

Noin smiled as well and went around the bed, gently picking Relena up. Noin then carefully slipped out the door and went into Relena's room right next door, placing her in her own bed. 

After that was done Noin returned back into the room that she was previously in. 

"She really has a big heart." Sally said as Noin entered the room. 

Noin nodded her head in agreement, smiling. 

"I know. She's a very caring person..." 

' I only wonder how long it will last..' Noin thought solemnly. ' the duties she has to uphold are really getting to her.. she's been looking more tired every day. Maybe she should take a vacation....' 

Checking on Heero one last time before they left, Sally and Noin went down for some coffee. Their voices could be heard as only mumbled sounds as they slowly drifted farther and farther away.... 

Heero's eyes opened almost automatically. 

Pulling the IV out of his arm and all the monitoring devices off his chest, he slowly got out of the bed. He could almost laugh at the poor security they had there. Pulling on his pants and shirt he looked around for something to help him escape...anything! He looked frantically through the drawers and under the bed, but to his disappointment there was nothing there. Quickly he looked through the closet and found...extra lined panty hose? 

No. that wouldn't work. Throwing them aside he found a silk vinyl rope. 

'Thank god.' Heero thought, relived that he wouldn't have to be riding down his bedroom room window on panty hose. 

Throwing the rope out the window he slowly began to climb over the top, when a sudden deep ripping pain scorched through him. Heero clenched his teeth together and braced himself against the window pane, retreating back into the house. 

'No good...' he thought as he rubbed his back wound. 

Looking around the area he thought of another way to escape.. 

'Relena's balcony....' Heero thought, slowly opening his door and slipping down the hall to Relena's room....... 

************************* 

As Heero entered Relena's chambers he could hear her sleeping soundly in her bed... 

'Perfect...' he thought, as he stealthily snuck around her bed till he finally reached her balcony door. '-now all I need to figure out is how to-' 

"Heero.....?" a voice mumbled into the darkness. 

Heero froze. 

Slowly turning around he saw Relena lying down faced towards him, still asleep. He relaxed a bit. Then..he looked at her face. 

Her brow was furrowed and part of her silky hair draped over her face. The moonlight let its light silver streaks run down opon her smooth, unblemished face as her lips glistened from a natural shine. 

She certainly was a vision. 

Heero stood there in silence for awhile looking at her until ... 

"No..NO...Heero..No....come back...HEERO...!!" Relena screamed as she tossed and turned in the bed. 

Heero instantly ran over to her bedside, and grabbed her hand. He started to comfort her as she screamed..... 

"Shh..its ok." Heero said soothingly. 

Relena automatically seemed to hear his words and stopped moving, though she still kept a hard grip on his hand. 

Heero looked down at her...she was so beautiful! He gently folded back one of her many strands of hair and slid his hand across her soft face, placing it behind her ear.... 

' What are you doing?!' he thought suddenly, and repelled back from her. 

Heero started to breathe heavily as he stood up, shaking. 

"What's wrong with me...?!" Heero asked himself, wide eyed. 

As he took a few steps backwards his foot stumbled into something. Heero looked down. He saw a small teddy bear..the same teddy bear he had given her three years ago! He slowly bent down and picked it up, wincing slightly from pain of his lower back. He slowly walked back over to Relena's bed and placed the bear in the same position his hand had recently been in. Relena snuggled up to the bear slightly and sighed, a slight smile forming on her lips. 

Heero stared intently down at the sleeping beauty that lay before him for the final time, a light smile playing on his lips as well. 

Walking out the doorway, Heero stole one last glance at Relena's sleeping form and closed the door behind him, leaving only a single steamy hand print on the widow glass to greet her in the morning.......... 

* * *

  


"WOW! Great day , huh?" A rather tall, long braided young man asked ecstatically. 

"Yes it's a lovely day." A slightly shorter, blond, arabian young man said in return. "It was certainly a suprise that we had found each other on the shuttle flight Duo." 

"Yeah! I know! What are the odds?!" The braided boy said, seemingly known as Duo. "Common Quatre ol' buddy..we gotta go see Jousan'!!" Duo said, as a large grin escaped from his mouth. 

The arabian boy, known as Quatre nodded, and smiled in return. 

"Yes. Let's go."   


**To Be Continued.......**   
**** ****

** Thank you for reading CHAPTER 3!!!!! :) God I love to write. I only hope it shows.. anyhow. I just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed my story so far!!! All of your wonderful and insightful comments have really inspired me!!! Thank you again, and I hope to get my next chapter in REALLY soon. (I am on vacation after all. NO SCHOOL! Cheers to that! *raises glass*) I mean..common. I did this chapter pretty quick. I have now found out what writers stress is. Though it will really kick in when ...school *involuntarily shudders* comes back. So right now its PURE ENJOYMENT. *sighs* SO. If you have time, Please Review! :) It would be WELL appreciated. Thank you. (stay cool!)******

***~*~*~*Wing*~*~*~***   
****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Gundam Wing is the original creation of Hajime Yadate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. Other users are Mixx Manga, Tokyopop, Cartoon Network..ext. Thank you :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The door slightly creaked as it opened from behind the young soldier in a red military coat. The soldier gave a salute and proceeded towards his commanding officer. 

"You wished to see me, SIR!?" the young officer asked. 

"Yes. What have you found from our last pursuit of the enemy, regarding the troops?" General Sinen asked calmly. 

The young soldier brought out a small briefcase and opened it , revealing many camera photo's.   
Picking out one photo in particular, the young soldier approached General Sinen's desk and held it out to him. The general took the photo from his hand and looked at it. His steely gray orbs narrowed in to the one figure that stood out in the picture.. 

"Odin Jr...." The general said barely above a whisper, as he looked down to the familiar face with unruly brown locks and blue eyes. "Is this who destroyed our troops?!" 

"Yes SIR! All other pictures have confirmed it as well." the young soldier said. 

The General's eyes widened with suprise, and looked down once more at the picture. 

'He took down 10 of my best men....by himself...' General Sinen thought. 'They have trained you well Odin my boy..but we'll see eventually if all your training will have been useless or not.' 

"You are dismissed." the General said quietly to the soldier. 

The soldier briefly saluted and left. 

Sitting down in his chair, General Sinen looked down at the boy that had ruined his very existence. Everything about him, General Sinen hated...It had been his father's fault that he had been endlessly searching and destroying for all these years..... 

*Flashback* 

_It was a coronation ceremony for the prince of the newly restored Kingdom: Lowe. Still recovering from impact of the tragic loss of the Peacecraft Kingdome, the Lowe Kingdom had decided to start anew. There were two prince's in the kingdom, but only one could be chosen to become the next ruler..._

_"I'm sorry Sinen. You have simply not shown the responsibility that is required to become King." a tall dark haired man declared._

_"But FATHER! I-" the young man with steely gray eyes exclaimed._

_"You want me to put you in the situation to become 'king' after you tried to pull off that irresponsible stunt?!" the tall man practically screamed, recalling a situation from earlier._

_"Father please...It was not my intention to hurt them..I-"_

_"You what?! You almost killed those farm boys... and getting your brother involved?! What kind of trust is that? How can I put you on the throne of a Kingdom when your a danger to the Kingdome!?"the man, known as the King yelled at his eldest son._

_"Please father. Let me have one more chance!" the boy pleaded._

_The King rubbed his temples and slowly made his way to the door._

_"Odin will take your place. You have had enough chances." The king said finally as he slowly walked out of the room._

_The boy, Sinen was at first speechless, then enraged. His younger brother was going to take the throne instead of him,_   
_when his brother had been in the exact same situation as he... His brother had helped him...._

_Sinen looked down to the floor and clenched his fists._

_The throne was rightfully his.... It was his moment of glory...._

_'Odin will pay for everything he has done..... everything he loves..everything he cherishes will be mine...' Sinen swore, as he raised his head up high and walked out to his audience of peering royalty ......_

_*_End Flashback_*_

General Sinen looked down at the boy who reminded him of so many promises unkept.....so many tasks uncompleted.... 

' He has walked straight into my trap...without me even knowing.........' the general thought as a small sadistic grin escaped his mouth. 

"I may have missed you at first.....but do not worry Odin Lowe Jr.....you'll be seeing your daddy very soon......" the general promised to no one in particular. 

'You can be sure of that.....' 

* * *

"Damn!" Heero exclaimed as he slammed his fist into his laptop keyboard. 

Heero ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back into the soft leather seat of his car. It had been three day's since his last encounter with the "Lowe Organization", or so they called themselves. So far they had been silent as of their last attack at Relena's mansion, and it was driving him crazy! To top it off he couldn't find any information on them, whenever he seemed to get close to getting something..his computer system would always crash. 

'They must have some extremely good security system.' Heero thought as he stared down at his now worn out computer. 

Setting the computer aside, he decided on going out for a walk. His muscles were still sore from the attacks, and he had never really gotten the medical attention needed to fix that. Though he couldn't have stayed....it was too dangerous. The mission could have been in jeopardy if he had stayed. Relena was their main target, or so he gathered from their previous attack. He did not know much about the past of this 'organization', or their main objective, but as far as Heero could see it was Relena they were after. 

Stretching out slowly and being careful not to upset his wounds, Heero got out of his car and started walking around the park area that was conveniently close by. 

It was about mid-day, the sun shone brightly above the dark and hollow trees of the forest, as the mixture of greens and yellows clashed together in an endless cycle of leaves. The lake that rested in the middle of the park area shimmered with the bright glistening of the sun overhead. The wind was just right, only letting a small breeze brush past his face. 

Heero looked around at the beauty displayed before him. 

Obviously enjoying his time, he decided to rest for a while and sat down on one of the many park benches. Sitting down, he laid his head back on the firm wood of the bench and sighed inwardly. The deep intense rays of the sun only came down as small gentle ones through the many tree branches and floral growth, as they warmed his body. As Heero inhaled, the sweetest scent filled his senses...the sweet smell of wild flowers. 

Heero's entire body let loose as he thought of the one person who had the exact same scent.... 

'Relena..' he thought, a delicate smile forming onto his lips. 

He couldn't help but think of her. Almost everything that he saw reminded him of her. She filled his thoughts for the most part, when he wasn't on a mission of any sort, and strangely enough...he let himself do it. He let his mind drift to her every so often, just to please himself. He had never experienced such a feeling like this, such as with Relena, before the war. It scared him. He had not been used to such thoughts or feelings whenever he was near anyone else, only Relena. He couldn't figure it out, he could never figure out all the emotions that human's possessed. He had never had a family or relatives in his past life and so he eventually convinced himself that emotions were all useless traits, not needed for a society. He always thought they breaded weakness and distracted the mind. He would have never thought that he, himself would have to come face to face with such horrid things. He was the 'Perfect Soldier' he constantly reminded himself. He could not let himself get distracted.... at least that's how he had been trained to think. 

Though now that the war was over, there was no need for the 'Perfect Soldier', and only Heero was left. 

Heero looked up from his spot on the bench, to the sky. There were no clouds. Nothing to block the sun from seeing the truth of the shape and form its resipricants have created on its Earth... 

Heero's brow furrowed as he cupped his chin into his hand and glared down to the ground. He did not like not knowing what was wrong with him, much less what was going on around him. He couldn't figure out what it was, whatever he felt when he was around Relena.... 

'What is this feeling I keep getting..?!' he thought as the wind forcefully brushed up against his face, sending a fallen newspaper to come rolling to his feet. 

Looking down at the newspaper, he saw Relena's picture on the front with a large headline that read:   


**Vice Foreign Minister Takes A Long Deserved Vacation!**   


At the bottom of the article it mentioned about the assassination attempted at her private mansion near the capital, and how this vacation is going to leave her brother Milliardo Peacecraft in charge of all operations till she returns. 

Picking up the newspaper, Heero slowly tore out the front article and stuck it into his pocket, throwing the rest of the paper to the ground. 

Standing up, and taking one last glance to the scenery around him, Heero slowly walked back to his car. Placing the key's into the ignition, and starting the engine Heero slowly backed out of the parking lot and raced down the freeway. 

'Now, where would Relena be going?!' he thought as the engines in his car roared down the open freeway and his car disappeared slowly into the distance...... 

* * *

Click. Click. Click....... went the computer keys as a young Chinese man with black hair was frantically typing. 

Stopping momentarily, the young man looked out his office window. 

'Working late hours today...'. He reminded himself, and continued working. 

Suddenly a large noise was sounded on the other side of his small three wall cubicle. He looked over, only to see an elderly man on the floor, in a large heap of executive papers. The boy rolled his eyes and got out of his desk. He walked up to the elder man and helped him up, also gathering the man's papers off the floor. 

"Thank you young man! I don't know what came over me.... one minute I'm walking and then the next I'm on the ground!" the elder man said, laughing at his own humor. 

The younger man nodded and gave the papers back to the elder man, giving no hint of amusement in his stare, and retreated back to his cubicle. 

"Wait! Young man. I don't believe we've meet! My name is Exaviour." the elderly man said, extending his hand out for a handshake. 

The young man meet the elderly man's gaze and took his hand, shaking it. 

"Wufei." he responded. 

The elderly man, known as Exavior smiled, but got no smile in return. After a while of standing in silence Exavior broke it by saying he had to finish his work. Wufei nodded his head in agreement and continued his............ 

It was getting late when Wufei looked up at the clock. 

'12:30am?!' he thought. 

Wufei rubbed his eyes gently with his fingers, and started to pack up. 

It had been two years that he had now joined the 'preventors'. Ever since the war with the Barton Fundation, and the destruction of his precious Gundam Nataku he had been serving as one of the preventors. Though the thought of paperwork, and documents day after day "thrilled" him, it was just never going to be the same as when he was in the war. Every move he had made, every death he had taken, he had taken down with honor. Though he missed all the different battle situations and the thrill of a mission filling his senses...Earth had finally attained it's peace. He had never enjoyed taking lives, much less fighting. But it had been all he had ever known, and for the most part still was. He had never grown accustomed to the thought of 'true' peace. He knew it was all an illusion, and he wanted to be prepared. Rather than to just sit back and wait for it to be broken any second, leaving him useless. That is why he always kept his guard up, and refused to believe that 'peace' had finally come. 

After finishing his coffee he slid on his coat and picked up his briefcase, turning off the lights in the building he slowly closed the door behind him. 

He had been used to working such late hours ever since the last couple of weeks. Numerous attempts of assassinations had been reported for Relena Darilan, and so he had been 'especially chosen' to do all the paperwork for the court files. 

As Wufei walked out of the large 7 story building he took out his executive key and was about to lock the doors when..... 

"Mr. Chang! Mr. Chang!" a man, running down the street called. 

Wufei turned his head to the exasperated man as he stopped to catch his breath. 

"I..needed to give..you this..message." the man finished, holding out a paper out to Wufei. 

He took the message and slowly unfolded it. 

"Its a message from Ms. Sally, say's its very urgent." the man said. 

_Mr.Wufei Chang_

_ Please be informed that we would request a meeting with all former Gundam pilots._   
_Please reply to this message as soon as possible._

_ - Lady Une_

Wufei looked up from the message. 

'Ha!' he thought... he had been correct in thinking peace could never last. The meaning of this letter was obvious. He had to go fight again. 

He looked down to the man and nodded. 

"Thanks." he said as he slowly walked down the street to the nearest videophone. 

As he entered the green booth a sudden rush calmness over took him as he dialed Lady Une's number. 

A woman about mid 20's answered the phone, wearing her hair in two buns, and glasses that rested on her face. 

"Wufei!" the woman exclaimed. 

"Lady Une. I got your message-" he said, as a small, knowing smile formed on his lips.......... 

* * *

  
Relena stared out to the gray sky in puzzlement. 

It had been her first day of vacation...and yet she did not feel relaxed. The scene of that one morning three days ago kept playing in her mind....... 

*Flashback* 

_Relena slowly arose from her bed... it was 6:30am.___

_Looking around her, she noticed that she was back in her room...___

_'Noin must have brought be back...' she thought, looking around when suddenly... a trick of the light......? No..a 'hand print'?! Caught her attention.___

_It was on her window.___

_Relena slowly got up from underneath her large down feather sheets and stood in front of the 'print'. She gasped when she saw its exact curves and size.___

_'That's Heero's hand print!' she thought.___

_He had been there last night....! And now he was gone...he was gone again!___

_Relena felt tears start to well up in her eyes, but she held them in and stood up tall looking at the print, as her hand meet his steamy white trace.___

_As she slowly turned around she gasped as she noticed her old, worn teddy bear facing her, sitting propped up....clenched in her embrace......___

_*_End Flashback* 

As the clouds rumbled with the swirling mist that surrounded them, the icy rain poured onto the concreate pavement. 

Relena looked out her window, clenching her bed sheets to her tightly. 

"Heero....why do you always run away from me...?"   
__   


**To Be Continued........**   


** Woah ho ho ho ho! I finally got chapter 4 done!! wOO hOOO!!!*party!* Thank you for reading it!! Well..I'm really really glad all that pressure is now off....(well, until the next chapter I guess...) and now ...*sobs* school is starting tommorow....*sighs* Oh well...back to laboring over the workbooks... SO! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who had reviewed! You all are sooo great to me :) And if you DO have time. Please review. Thank you!!!! (stay cool!)**

***~*~*~* Wing *~*~*~***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing. Gundam Wing is the original creation of Hajime Yadate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. Other users are Mixx Manga, Tokyopop, CartoonNetwork ext... Thank you :)

  
  
  
  
  


"Hey! Would ya get a load of this place!? Wow. It's sure been a while..." Duo said in awe as he looked down the long outstretched hallways of the preventors building. 

Walking down the hall further and peeking around the corners, the braided boy saw something that made a large grin escape his mouth. 

"Hey Quatre!" Duo silently shouted to the smaller Arabian boy, never keeping his gaze off the figure down the hall. "Come on! Hurry!" 

The blond boy slowly walked over to his companion, a slight worried expression played over his face. 

"Duo..we don't have time to waste. We were supposed to report to Lady Une as soon as we-" 

Quatre stopped. 

His eyes widened in shock as he looked around the same corner that Duo was and saw....Wufei! He was stopped at one of the coffee vending machines at the end of the hallway. 

A smile escaped the smaller pilot's mouth as he looked at the familiar face of his 'friend'. It had been two years! 

'Two years....' he thought. 

The last couple of years had seemed to just drag on for Quatre. He hadn't seen one of the 'former' gundam pilots in what seemed like all too long. He missed them. He missed them all greatly, and just seeing Duo on the plane earlier had made him rather ecstatic. He had been looking forward to hosting a reunion of some sort with his former 'partners' in war, though he had never seemed to get around to it. It had been an incredibly busy year for Quatre. He was now running the entire 'Reberba Enterprise' by himself, and had been rather supprised that he had not yet had a heart attack! He had been working so hard to achieve and seek out peace in the colonies that it had just worn him out...... 

The blond Arabian boy slowly started to walk forward , when Duo's hand pulled him back. Quatre looked up to the boyish grin of the American boy, and gave him a questioning gaze. Duo smirked and looked at Wufei, silently motioning for Quatre to stay there. As Duo made his way down the hall to the Chinese boy, with his 'all too familiar' small black pony tail that was in the back of his head, he stopped right behind him. Putting on the best scary face he could master he was about to lunge towards Wufei , when suddenly..... 

"Stop right there, Maxwell," Duo heard coming from the boy in front of him. 

Wufei turned around, and came face to face with Duo standing in a karate kick position with his face scrunched up in a phony scary frown, tounge sticking out. 

Wufei smirked. 

"Your loosing your touch," he said, sipping his coffee as he walked past a shocked Duo. 

Duo's jaw dropped as his head followed Wufei all the way to Quatre. As Quatre and Wufei started to talk Duo let out a chuckle and relaxed. 

"Yep...back to normal..." he sighed, as he put his hands behind his head, looking up to the ceiling. 

Duo recalled the last time he had seen the 'guys' together.. two years. Two years would seem like a long time to any normal person, but Duo had thought it had all gone faster than it had come. Not that he was complaining. He really enjoyed the company of all the former 'pilots', and missed em' too. He always had fun joking around with them, and also completing missions with them. They were all so different than most soldiers that he had meet because of their unique sense of style and attitudes. 

Duo was a laid back kind of guy. He was hardly ever serious, though he knew when the time called to be funny, and when it did not. Some considered him as some sort of 'comic relief' from all the stress the others (Gundam pilots) gave out. He was always so friendly and outgoing, but it's not like he did it only for attention. He loved to hang out with all the gundam pilots, and make them smile (a rare case). Though he didn't mind getting a little blackmail on them once and a while... 

Duo snapped back to reality when he heard the familiar voice of Quatre yelling down the hall. 

"Duo! Common, were going!" 

Duo ran after his friends, standing in the middle of them he put his hands on their shoulders. 

"So! How's it goin' Wu-man?! I hear the work load is horrible here..." he said, looking into the open doors along the hallway. 

"Yeah. Workload is pretty bad. There have been a lot of assassination attempt reports lately." Wufei said, looking out straight forward. 

"On Relena, right? Any news on who the person might be?" Duo asked, eyes focused on the shorter Chinese boy. 

Wufei simply nodded. 

"We are going to Lady Une right now to check in, but I hear she refuses to give out any information unless all five of us are present," Wufei added "So far we haven't heard anything from Trowa or Heero, but I'm sure they are on their way." 

Duo smirked. 

"Yeah. Your right...." he said, sighing at the thought of his two friends who had not yet arrived. 

They slowly entered the large conference hall. At the end of a large table in the middle of the room sat Lady Une. She smiled inwardly as they entered. She no longer wore her glasses, nor her hair up in the two buns. Instead she wore a comftorable looking business suit and her hair down, coming down past her shoulders. She looked up from her mountain of paperwork to the three boys who had brought back so many memories for her, and her smile grew wider. She sat up straight in her chair and gave them all a nod. They slowly approached her side of the table, and took a seat in the vacant chairs around them. As they each got situated Lady Une stood up, a sly smile crossing her face.... 

"Welcome gentlemen." 

* * *

  
"Perfect." a dry, crisp voice sounded throughout the darkened tunnels of the stonewall building. 

As the owner of the voice walked hurriedly down the hallway, he came to the office of General Sinen. 

Smirking slightly before entering, he slowly opened the door to the office. Looking around at the pictures and files scattered around the floor, he could tell the General had been working.... 

'Either that or drinking...' the man thought disobediently. 

The general, in his opinion, was not the smartest or the brightest captain he had ever had. Infact, he thought of him quite stupid. He personally thought that he could do a better job of carrying out this ' revenge plan' than Sinen had proposed...but it was out of his league to comment, and so he just kept his opinions to himself. 

As the man walked up to the desk of his commanding officer, he gave a salute. The general spun around in his chair, showing the forming bags underneath his eyes and the blotchiness in his face. It had been obvious he had been up late working.   
As the general nodded at the soldier's salute, the man slowly let his hands drop to his sides. 

"SIR! I have found new information on the location of Miss Relena Darilan!" the man spoke. 

The general's eyes widened in appeal and motioned for him to continue. 

"We have found that she is located in a private mountain cottage in northern Europe. We hear that it is the whereabouts for her vacationing area," the man said, smiling in content. "-I have gathered a special troop and we are ready to continue with the mission as planned, SIR!" 

"Excellent!" the general said, eyes full of determination."-Bring her to me! She will be the first step to completing our plan...You are now excused Lieutenant. I have great trust that you know what to do." 

The man saluted to his general, and went out the door smiling. 

**********   
The man slowly walked down the hall, and to his office. The sign on his door read: 

_Lieutenant Marder___

Picking up his suitcase of 'wigs' and disguise costumes, he slowly put on a costume that looked remarkably like a general's outfit, only it was red with white stripes. What accompanied it was a white/blond wig and cackie colored pants. 

The man then smiled at himself as he straightened his wig in the mirror. 

"No more playing around Miss Peacecraft...." he hisssed as he turned around, revealing in his reflection a long slit..a scar that was permanently slashed across his face. 

As he slowly walked out the door he loaded his gun, hearing the sound of its brief 'clashing' sound echo throughout the dark tunnel. The man smiled and slowly made his way down the hall once more, except this time..it was not to any general's office.........but to the cottage of Relena Peacecraft. 

* * *

Relena sighed as a warm breeze brushed up against her face. She shifted uncomftorably in her lawn chair as the sun's rays beamed down opon her skin. 

It had been the end of the fourth day of her vacation and she was trying her hardest to try and feel relaxed! It did feel good to get away from all those papers and meetings....however, ever since she found that Heero had left she was always worrying. Worrying over him. Though it wasn't a suprise to her that he had left. He had done it so many times in the past that she had just become used to it, and she didn't like that. She wanted so badly to be free from this feeling that cursed through her when he entered the room, or was even in her presence! It was love. Love that would never be expressed or shared. She thought that she might have had a chance with Heero, ever since he had decided to show up at her mansion...... 

But that was another thing...... why did he show up? She was aware of the fact that there was an assassination attempt on her that night, and strangely enough plenty of back-up in case the assassin failed in his mission. She knew that. What caught her off guard was that out of all the many recent assassination attempts this year, this one Heero decided to show up. It must have been an extremely dangerous threat for him to show up. Though it didn't seem like such a dangerous threat at first...I mean, Heero had taken down their entire troop of back-up, not to mention the assassin! 

However, that got her even more suspicious, so she decided to take it into her own investigation. Well...more like 'overhearing' conversations.... so far, she had deduced that the enemy at hand was called the "Lowe Organization" and that they had great military power. 

'Why does that name sound so familiar...?!' Relena wondered, while gripping her head slightly with her hand. 

Every time that she had said or thought the name "Lowe" she always seemed to get these disturbing flashbacks.... memories of some sort. She had contemplated about them for quite awhile, but when she could think of nothing about why she would remember it she usually set it aside. 

Slowly inhaling, she allowed herself to stand up and stretch. That done, she folded up her chair and walked inside the small cottage she was presently staying at. She was so grateful that they had let her spend her vacation in a 'normal' place rather than another mansion where she would have to be so proper all the time. She really did not like to discuss politics all the time, sometimes she just needed some peace and quiet......... 

"WHAT?!" Relena's brother, Miliardo screamed down the driveway at a distressed Noin. 

Relena rolled her eyes. 

All her brother had been doing lately was screaming and yelling at Noin. It wasn't Noin's fault that he had been stressed out. It was her's, and the fact that he was trying so hard to protect his 'little baby sister'...or so he quoted. 

Relena did not take kindly to that name. She was considered an adult after all....she was 18! 

Relena ignored her brother's consistent yelling and slowly walked into the cottage, and to her room. Relena looked over to her bed, which at the moment looked extremely comftorable and decided to lay down. 

She didn't like not knowing what was going on, with all these assasinations.....it was 'top secret police work' and so they wouldn't let Relena know anything about it. She was frustrated. Frustrated that they wouldn't even let her know what's going on, and what will happen to her life. Frustrated, that she can't make her own choices.....! 

Relena sighed inwardly as well as outwardly as she stared up to the ceiling. 

She knew that was one of the basic things that went with being Vice Foreign Minister......you don't have a life. She had often wondered if it would be better if she were to quit her job and just lead a 'normal' life. 

Relena closed her eyes and pictured in her head all the people whom she loved...... 

'Milliardo, Noin, Pagan, Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine, Sally...Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa...Heero.' 

She couldn't let them all down! She had to be strong for the public, AND for her loved ones if she ever wanted any peace to come! She hadn't come this far to quit now, she would stay standing. One of the main reasons she went into being the 'Vice Foreign Minister' was not to be famous or get attention with political power, but to stop all wars so that the people closest to her would never have to shed blood again. She had so many friends who all had fought in wars, and though they might be experts in killing.....she knew they had to despise it. Many fought for their sense of justice to the world, for their view of peace. Relena could not except these ways of fighting. She could not understand on how the soldiers could be so blind....that they would be so arrogant as to not see past their own mistakes and history's mistakes. Relena knew that hatred only caused more hatred, and that is why she was always so opposed to fighting. The adrenaline rush in battle never interested her, nor the outcome of death. 

'The victor is not what moves the heart of the people' 

Relena remembered on a night not too long ago when Lady Une had made that quote to Dekem Barton ( in the war with Marimeya). Though it did make a very good point, and it was true. She had always inwardly belived the same thing, and that is what made her such a believable for a politician. It was obvious to the public that she really did believe what she said, and acted opon it. That is why the people excepted her. Though there were still people who believed that peace was never going to be attained with 'patience', and so they go and start war's. That is what Relena was out to prevent, and as a world leader she had to be open to widely different and broad ideas everyday. She had been under lots of stress lately from doing all that ... 

'It's about time I took a vacation...' Relena thought sleepily as she stretched out, then curling into a ball on her large bed. 

Letting her mind wonder onto less important matters, she was just about to fall asleep when a large "BOOM!" sound filled her ears. 

Relena's eyes snapped open to attention as she sat straight up in bed. 

Milliardo suddenly came bursting into her room and grabbed Relena forcefully, shoving her out the door. 

"Milliardo?! What was that?!" Relena shouted over the loud noises being rung throughout the house, her eyes widened in fear. She looked over to him, she couldn't see his face from his wild blond hair escading down in front of it. 

Milliardo ran Relena to the garage and practically threw her into his car. Turning the ignition on in the car while quickly backing out of the driveway, his head snapped back to look back at the cottage they had left behind..... 

The car speed down the road, slowly getting farther and farther away from the cottage. As soon as they were about five miles away Milliardo stopped his car. He then slowly crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat, his face was still not visible. 

"Milliardo?! What was that? Where's Noin?!" Relena asked frantically, looking back to the cottage, then to Milliardo. 

Her brother smiled evilly. 

'Wait a minute.....' Relena thought. 

She looked more closely at her brother, only to see a single gold tooth in his front rows of whites. 

'Milliardo never had a gold tooth.....' Relena thought, her eyes widening in shock. 

Then it dawned on her. This man was not Milliardo..... 

Using her instinct, she quickly tried to open the door to the car, but it was locked. She looked over to Milliardo..or was it Milliardo? 

"W-who are you...?" Relena stammered, trying to sound half as strong as she wanted herself to believe she was. 

The man then turned to face her, proving not to be Milliardo, but a rather young looking man with one gold tooth and a scar over his left cheek. 

Relena gasped. 

The man then lunged towards her, taking out his gun in the process and pushed it up against her temple. 

"Hello Miss Peacecraft, so glad you could join us." he said in a very dry and hoarse voice. 

'Us..?' Relena thought, panicking as she suddenly saw another dark figure emerge from the back seat, holding a needle of some sort. 

Relena's eyes widened with realization. She struggled against the men, but proved no avail. 

"Now, now Miss Peacecraft," the man started, smiling sadistically. "-it won't hurt too much." 

Relena let out a very audible gasp as the needle, along with its fluids were injected forcefully into her arm. 

Her entire body started to heat up almost immediately as she could feel the fluids rush through her, increasing her heart rate. Ripping pain scorched through her body in multitudes. Whatever that liquid was that they had injected into her, she was sure it was some sort of drug or chemical. It felt like knives stabbing every inch of her body as she let out a cry of pain. She grabed her elbows and clenched her teeth together as she tried to get her mind to focus, but she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain cursing through her system. Relena could now not even hear the laughing of the men in the car as she convulsed of the pain wracking through her. She slumped over in her seat, her head now resting on the dashboard as the pain became so unbearable that she had passed out into the state of complete, and utter unconsciousness......... 

* * *

General Sinen whirled his chair back as he looked out his large open window, outer space's empty darkness only to greet him. He slumped down into his chair and clasped his hands together, resting his chin on them. His eyes focused onto the large mass known as the planet Earth and glared towards it. 

"All we need is that girl...she is the key to this mission....." he said, his mouth curving up into a large menichal smile. 

"-and to Odin....."   
  
  
**** ****

**To Be Continued.........**   
**** ****

** Thank you sooo much for reading Chapter 5!!! Oh god am I tired.....! I'm sooo sorry for making everyone wait like that......I seriously didn't mean to make it seem like I was ignoring everyone...*sighs* I just have soo...much... HOMEWORK....!! My god. Well..I suppose all I can do is laugh at my teachers..because since they assign all that homework....*evil smirk* THEY HAVE TO CORRECT IT ALL!!!!! *struts triumphantly* Well..I hope that I can get the next chapter out REAL soon! I love to write..and I would NEVER , EVER abandon my story! So...NO WORRIES!!!! :) Thank you again!!! And if you have time, please review! (Special thanks to all who have already!) Alrighty then. Stay cool!**   
**** ****

** *~*~*~* Wing *~*~*~***   
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Persian_blue6

Chapter 6 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing. Gundam Wing is the original creation of Hajime Yadate, and Yoshiyuki Tomino. Other users are Mixx Manga, Tokyopop, Cartoon Network..ext. Thank you :) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


'No..no....NO!' Heero's mind screamed as he pulled his car up to the freshly designed and remolded version of the preventors building, not caring in the slightest that he had parked over three disabled parking spots. 

That very morning he had tried once again to hack into the 'Lowe's' main computer system, but with no luck. However, just as he was about to rest and put his computer away, he just happened to check in his computer files of incoming messages, and luckily found the 'request of presence' from Lady Une. If he had not checked, he would have never known of this meeting. 

However, it was not the late received invitation that had his blood boiling........he had found something else in his incoming message board.......something that had got him mad..shocked...however you could describe it, he felt it. And now only anger pulsated throughout his entire system with every breath he gained.......... 

Rushing through the doorway, and practically shattering the stained glass door in the process of slamming it, he came to the elevator. He pushed the elevator button repeatedly, watching each individual number of each elevator floor light slowly with each descending level. This only made his frustration deepen. Though his patience was growing low, and his temper slowly rising, you could never tell from his face. His stoic features shone through more than any other emotion his face could display, though that particular selection being very little anyhow. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, while his eyes betrayed no emotion, staring out in a 'seemingly permanent' glare. 

After waiting a good two minutes for the elevator, he finally lost patience and rushed for the stairway. His heart beated rapidly in his chest as he ran. As he finally approached the seventh floor he hastened his walking pace till he came to the end of the hallway....... 

Looking into the last room that came into view, he saw Quatre sitting, quietly chatting with Trowa.   
Viewing farther into the room he spotted Wufei. He was at a large table, concentrating on paperwork. 

Without hesitating, he quickly walked into the room and shifted his gaze towards the three bodies of his former 'partners' which he had not seen in nearly two years, they staring back at him in disbelief. 

"Heero! When did you-" Quatre started, but was quickly cut off by Heero. 

"Where's Lady Une?" He asked abruptly. 

Quatre's warm expression never faltered at his friend's rather 'informal' greeting, but he still smiled as he responded. 

" She was said to be back shortly after her regularly scheduled meetings-" 

Heero grunted in response, cutting Quatre short once again of anything else he had planned to say afterwards. 

Heero's eyes scanned the room and noted it was a large conference hall with a small podium stage, red drapery carpet laced around the edges of it. Above their heads, hung a beautiful crystal chandelier, sparkling with the reflective light patterns that the sun seeped into its maze of transparent glass. A long and outstretched meeting table sat in the middle of the room, while stacks of papers and documents filled almost every inch of it. At the main end of the table, where a large velvet chair sat, lay a small, rather out- of -date laptop computer. 

Walking over to it he slowly opened it up to its main screen and began to type furiously. He figured that if Lady Une wasn't there, then he might as well not waste any time on 'breaks' and just get working.   
As he brought it up to the 'Lowe' system screen he attempted a variety of codes in hope to finally get into the system data banks........no luck. 

Heero's face still remained calm, but inside his mind....he was screaming with frustration. 

Wufei looked over to Heero and slowly got up from his chair. Looking over his shoulder he stole a glance at the screen.......... 

'Lowe....' Wufei thought, observing the name on the screen. 

He could only assume that Heero had gotten much more information in the short amount of time that the other pilots had even known of this mission. He had never seen Heero as one to take such threats lightly, especially when Relena was involved.... 

Wufei had to smirk at that. 

'What a distraction she proves to be for you, Heero...' he thought. 

He had always seen Heero as one never to get distracted or give up on anything...let alone a mission. So it was no suprise to him that he had gotten this far....especially because it was for Relena. 

Retreating back to his work pile, Wufei sat down with an inward sigh.... 

' I only hope that Lady Une will be able to tell us enough information about what we're dealing with here..' he thought, slowly venturing back to his paperwork and began working again. 

Heero stopped momentarily to think. 

'What the hell would they be using as a password..?! Think Heero.. think...' 

Then, the only name that he hadn't tried came to mind.... 

Heero gulped silently as he typed in the name. 

It was the only thing he could think of...the only thing that came to him.... 

'But, that would be too obvious...if it were anything..it would have a slight modification to its name..." 

Then, Heero got an idea. 

As he typed in the specific code onto the mainframe, a brief a moment of pause settled opon the computer.   
Thinking it was going to be another system crash, Heero took his hands away from the computer and waited. 

After a minute or so a smaller screen of red and yellow started to flicker in a wild dance in front of his eyes...... 

'The 'Lowe' symbol...' Heero mentally noted, mind still racing from utter suprise and almost laughing shock of the correct password-imput. 

It was a snake/serpent crest in a deep red background...... 

Heero couldn't put his finger on it..but that seal had seemed all too familiar... as though he had seen it before. Though the logic being that he would have remembered it..or even known of it played in his mind, and brought him back to reality. He shook off the feeling of reminiscence and stared intently at the screen. 

Heero smirked slightly at his discovery. 

"Got it." he mumbled softly to himself, only visibly relaxing for a moment. 

The three young men looked over to Heero and the computer screen, as it flickered wickedly in a bright crimson dance over his emmontionless features. 

Quatre and Trowa's eyes both meet briefly, and almost in unison stood and gathered behind Heero, looking intently at his discovery. 

Suddenly a large, black screen replaced the once bright red and yellow one, as all the up-to-date information slowly started to fill in..... 

Heero leaned in closely to the screen as his eyes began to drink in all the information that was set in front of him:   


_In relation to the newly captured, Peacecraft child, the general has called forth a meeting in the grand hall to discuss the upcoming 'events' that are to take place. In the first assembly we will be discussing.........-_   


That small bit of information stuck out in Heero's mind as valuable information for his strategic planning. It would also give him a clue as to where they were keeping her present. Now all he had to do was transfer the documents to the computer system they were stored into, and trace the source of the base. 

'Simple.' Heero thought, bringing the computer closer and typing again, this time with slightly more motivation at his new success. 

Quatre's eyes widened as they meet briefly with Trowa's.... 

'Captured....' he mouthed, in total shock. 

He had not realized the situation was this dire.....Relena had been 'captured'! His mind raced with all the things they could have done to prevent it...but nothing positive showed up. 

A warm hand briefly found its way onto Quatre's shoulder, startling him slightly. 

As he looked up to the emerald- green eyes of his well known friend Trowa, he understood..... 

'There was nothing we could have done...we didn't know about it....much less the where abouts of the enemy..all we need to concentrate on now.... is getting her back.' Quatre thought, nodding briefly to Trowa, then looking back to the screen. 

He didn't know what it was about Trowa's eyes...just that there was never really any need for words. His 'eyes' spoke out his answers...his feelings...just about anything you could imagine. It was odd, but Quatre could feel somewhat more comftorable and confident around him than any of the other pilots, he just seemed to give off that essence of a 'protector' in his opinion........ 

Trowa's hand lowered itself from Quatre's shoulder as he began to read the information on the screen, Quatre doing so as well.. 

'Relena...we'll get you back.' Quatre promised to himself, looking intently at the screen. 

However, as Heero began to type, the door at the end of the room slammed open, followed by the laughter of Duo.   
This action, only slightly startled Heero and the others as they looked up towards their rather loud 'friend'. 

Duo practically paraded into the room, hands full of candies from the vending machines, and some hot coffee. He smiled towards his friends. 

"Hey guys! I got some goods for ya-" 

Duo froze. 

He looked to the end of the table, only to see the familiar patch of unruly brown hair in front of a small laptop computer... 

"Heero...?!" Duo questioned quietly,finding himself unable to speak any louder than a whisper. 

His mouth hung wide open as he shouted out in realization, 

"Hey, Heero! How ya doin' buddy!? Didn't think you'd show up..!" 

Heero only gave him a slight nod, his eyes never leaving the screen. 

Duo sighed. 

'That's Heero for ya...' he thought, as he walked over to the end of the table were it seemed as though a 'reunion' was taking place.... 

"What's up you guys?" Duo asked, looking over to the computer. 

Duo's eyes widened at the information displayed before of him. 

"Captured?!" he said out loud, turning to the rest of the group. " Why didn't we know about this?" 

"It seems as though it has taken us all by suprise," Trowa said calmly. ", had anyone received any other information, other than what we know, prior to our meeting?" 

While the rest of the group looked completely clue less, Heero's fists slowly started to clench themselves. 

"I received an e-mail, from an anonymous sender." he announced, his fingers slowly halting their fast typing and resting themselves on the gray and blanchy keyboard. 

The group stared at him intently. 

"Did it have any information on Relena..?" Quatre asked hesitantly. 

"Hai. However, it only made a threat saying that they had captured the Vice Foreign Minister. Nothing we don't know already," Heero's fingers once again became active at an even more rapid pace than before as he continued, "I had tried earlier to trace the source of the sender, but they had a blocking device sent along with the e-mail. So, hacking into the 'Lowe' information files was our best bet." 

After finishing his typing, Heero got up from his chair almost automatically, sending the other group members to nearly knock themselves off balance, and fall to the floor. 

"Hey! Were do you think your going?!" Duo asked, practically shouting at Heero. 

Heero stopped. 

Turning around to Duo, he glared at him. 

"Going to find Lady Une. Her meetings can wait." 

That was the last thing they heard Heero say as he quickly left the room and down the hall. All the while he couldn't believe the single, most unbelievable thing he had encountered in there.......... 

As Heero came to the meeting room which the conference with Lady Une was being held in, and quietly opened the door... 

Only pausing momentarily at the familiar name of the password that flashed repeatedly in his mind...... 

'That password.....' 

It haunted his thoughts over and over... 

In an endless loop...... 

'_LowePeacecraft_..........' 

An acute and utter dizziness fell over Relena as she slowly started to arouse from her rather awkward sleep...... 

As she opened her majestic, aquamarine orbs, she blinked several times to focus, trying to rid herself of the sleep residue that laid in her eyes... 

With every move she would make, a painful stinging raged throughout her system. Even with the slightest movements, pain raided through her body in shock waves..... leaving her helpless and submissive to its pulsating rhythm, and the dry numbness that overtook her body when she encountered it...... 

Her fingers moved slowly, testing her moving ability. Finding herself restrained to a board...a wall of some kind, in a dark and damp room.... 

An icy drip of water fell opon her face, sending a chill down her spine as she looked up, and cautiously observed her surroundings. 

She noted the small spaced room, extremely dark, unable to see... from what she could feel however, it was a stone wall that she was pressed against, firm and solid. Chains around her hands and feet.... 

'Forget pulling yourself off, Relena....' she mentally noted to herself. 

She also noticed that she was alone...all alone...which made her somewhat uneasy.... 

Relena attempted to take a deep breath, but found herself gasping, and wondered why it was such a struggle for her to breathe.... 

Then she noticed the small choke chain around her neck....it held her fast to the wall, making it impossible to turn her head or to even move. If she were to struggle, Relena guessed, the chain would not resist in choking her... so she kept still.... 

Her heart beated rapidly in her chest. 

Surely this was not the way her life was going to end.... How would anyone know where she was? She didn't even know where she was.... 

'The gundam pilots...' Relena thought almost automatically. 

They would find her, she had no doubt in that.... or was she even important enough for them to be concerned with?.... 

They had always saved her before...and Heero..... 

Relena gulped heavily and closed her eyes as she rested her head against the wall behind her. 

Heero had always come to rescue her. No matter what the obstacle, he would always complete his mission..... 

'Mission... That's all I am to him....a mission....' Relena thought solemnly..... 

Her arms were starting to prickle from loss of blood. She attempted to shift from the un-comftorable position, only to be rewarded with a sharp tug at her neck, signifying the presence of the momentarily forgotten choke chain.... 

Relena's eyes started to fill with tears, she was beginning to get frightened. 

'No! Don't cry! You are not going to give up yet!' her mind screamed. 

Relena's tears almost immediately stopped. 

'That's right.... I can't give up.... Heero will find me. I'm sure of it.' 

That small reassurance kept Relena's spirit up, and allowed herself to have courage once again as she looked upwards. Her eyes now getting used to the dark, she saw a small door to the complete opposite of where she was. Next to that was a small window, apparently for oxygen to keep flowing...though there was no light flowing from it....which didn't help in the slightest anyhow.... 

Suddenly a bright white light streamed into the room, and Relena found herself slightly convulsing at its blinding rays. Her eyes tightly pinched shut, and her senses momentarily disoriented didn't even let her realize the figure apoaching her from across the room.... 

A cold hand found its way onto Relena's soft, delicate skin, as it roughly turned her face towards it's owner. 

Relena squinted in front of her to see who her captive was, only to see the familiar golden tooth of the smiling soldier she had meet earlier in her 'escape'.... 

Relena involuntarily shivered underneath his stare....it was so frighteningly intense....not the warm and comftorable stare like one of Heero's eyes...but like a madman glare... the kind of glare if you saw, you would run away from..... 

The man slightly smirked at the woman's discomfort, and much to Relena's fear, slowly lowered himself down to her lips, pausing right in front of them, so that his lips could be felt against hers as he spoke.... 

"We have been waiting for you..... Miss Peacecraft......"   


**To Be Continued...**   
  


** OyyYYyyYY! I am sooo sorry for waiting for so long to come out with this chapter! *sighs* I went to SPAIN you see...and well, I had loads of fun...but truthfully, it was no reason to stop writing....ya know, I could have done some of it before...but I was just too lazy. Thank you to everyone for being so patient with me! Your patience, and faithfulness to my story means the world to me. Now, I should be coming out with the next chapter soon! (much much sooner than however long it took to post this one mind you...) Thank ya! If you have time, please review! Stay cool! (ps. 'Hai' in japanese means: Yes) (look up, you'll see it before in one of Heero's paragraph's, just in case you were confused :P)**

** *~*~*~* Wing *~*~*~***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
